bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 8
I walked silently back to the Academy, ignoring the whispers on the street. It was surprisingly lively tonight. Stalaria's curfew was never enforced. People could be out as late as they wanted so long as they weren't doing anything against our terrible excuse for a leader. One word spoken against her and her guards would likely cut you down before she could. In fact, I'm sure that if Sarah wasn't with me moments ago, I would have been killed. As I approach the large building, I'm approached by several people. All of which I recognize from Mr. Cal's classroom. All except Asris are here. which I determine is a good thing. "Twila! You're okay, we were so worried!" A girl whose name I had not yet learned shouts at me. I'm immediately wrapped in one of the warmest bear hugs I've ever been in. "How'd you get away from them? They're supposed to be the best the Academy has seen!" Asher laughs, squeezing me in his hug. "We want to thank you for freezing the classroom! Because of you, we actually got to practice our fighting techniques! As the bottom ranks, we aren't allowed much time in the gym area. Its a pretty backwards system." Aura smiles, hugging me as well. "You're all really sweet." I smile, hugging Asher and Aura as they refuse to let loose their grip on me. "But could we maybe talk tomorrow? I have a lot on my mind." I sigh, dropping my grip on the two. "No way, Florentina! You're here for the long run, get used to us!" Asher shouts in between laughter. I smile at his bold behavior. "Now, now. Listen to her, you can all talk tomorrow. I need a few moments with Twila." Sarah says, walking into view, scattering the other students. Sarah and I are the only ones left standing in the street. "Okay. We need to get you a few uniforms and we'll have to get you to your assigned room." She sighs. "Headmistress Sarah..." I begin, earning a sigh from her. "I wasn't joking. Seren and I both saw her. She really is here. I was only trying to warn her!" "Maybe its best she isn't warned." Sarah snaps back. "Maybe its best she gets whats coming to her!" I gasp at her sudden harshness. It seems Sarah, like most of Stalaria, has had it with Aqua Demonis. "I don't... I don't understand." I mutter, going over the conversation we had just had with Aqua. "You're not meant to... yet." Sarah smiles, walking us into the building. She remains smiling, keeping her silence. We approach the front desk. "We need five sets of uniforms for this lovely lady here." Sarah says motioning to me, pushing me behind the counter. I'm taken to a room behind the counter where an old lady measures me. I don't want this uniform, though I'm confident that they don't enforce the policy. If they did, Asher wouldn't get away with what he wore. It seemed to be a system run by fear. Come to think of it, Ayomide didn't follow uniform code either. She wore the shirt, but not the skirt. Instead, she wore black pants, which I'm sure isn't apart of the dress code. I'll just have to experiment with what I can get away with. "Done." The old lady smiles, handing me five uniform sets on their hangers. I drape them over my arm and walk out. Only to find Sarah no longer there. Instead, Snow the medic has taken her place. "Nice to see you again, Twila." She smiles, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "You've caused quite the stir around here today. I'm glad to see that you're okay." We turn down a hallway that has a large sign at the entrance that reads 'GIRLS DORMITORIES'. The doors are much closer along this hallway than the others. The numbers on these doors are also more noticeable than on the classrooms. It seems so organized, though I can only imagine the inside. It has to be cramped. We stop in front of a door marked in big red letters '1048'. Snow knocks on it lightly. We hear something fall followed by a high pitched ow. "It's open!" A girl calls out. Snow opens the door and my suspicions are confirmed. The room isn't large, though it's not as cramped as I thought it would be. All that we've been provided are bunk beds and two dressers. The space provided on accommodates walking room to get to and from everything. It's more like a walk-in closet than a dorm, but that was only to be expected. This isn't supposed to be fun. "Twila, this is your roommate, Aurora. I believe you're in the same class?" She smiles, pushing me in the room, closing the door behind her. "Hi!" Aurora shouts happily. Her light blue hair bounces with step she takes. She's curled it expertly in spiral pigtails down the side of her head, but still left enough for it to fall down to the middle section of her back. She's really pretty, though a bit too happy for this place. "I was really hoping you'd be my roommate! It gets a bit boring in here by myself. My last roommate died, so it also got a bit depressing." She smiles, though I'm a bit freaked out at the mention of the old roommate. "How did she die?" I ask hesitantly, not ready for her murder confession. "Apparently she was really sick. I overheard them talking outside of the room one day, though. Something about her body rejecting her ability, but it didn't make much sense to me. After all, why would a body reject something that it does naturally, right?" She laughs, ignoring my sigh of relief. She definitely knew how to talk. Holding a conversation with her wouldn't be hard, seeing as how she would probably be okay with a one-sided conversation. "That does seem odd. Who did you hear say that?" I ask, figuring she wouldn't be able to give me names to confirm her story. "Headmistress Sarah, Snow Ashbel, and Aqua Demonis!" She laughs, as if it was supposed to be common sense. "Snow used to visit a lot to make sure the girl was okay, but she'd always leave crying. The night it happened, everything just got heavy. I remember waking up in the middle of the night several times that night to a woman with these large claws extending from her hands standing right next to Snow, but when I told her and the Headmistress, they told me I was just dreaming, that I had been sleeping the entire time. Crazy, huh?" Could she had seen H? Did that mean that she was actually here longer than any of us thought? And worse, could she be collaborating with Snow to kill the academy students? I suppose it did make sense when you thought about it. Aqua Demonis had been punishing everyone for no reason whatsoever. Acts of treason weren't uncommon anymore. Everyone was sick of her tyranny. But that only made me wonder if Sheath's temple falling was one of these acts. Category:Blog posts